


Just Give in Already

by alightinspace



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, johndave - Freeform, smut by request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alightinspace/pseuds/alightinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been waiting for John. He was downstairs grabbing snacks because it was movie night tonight, and that was just how your boyfriend rolled.<br/>But tonight was different.<br/>Things were going your way, <br/>or so you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give in Already

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who requested Dom!John and Sub!Dave, with school girl uniforms. And the other JohnDave anon who wanted biting and bondage. I love you for giving me this prompt because Dom John is really fun to write. plus bondage is fun too. I hope this suffices. I’m not too into writing crossdressing because I haven’t gotten the chance to write it much, but I hope you like it.

You had been waiting for John. He was downstairs grabbing snacks because it was movie night tonight, and that was just how your boyfriend rolled. Junk food and soda and watching really lame-ass movies until one of you caved and you started making out in John’s bedroom. Of course, the two of you only ever did this at John’s house when his dad was gone, because if he caught you two there would be fucking hell to pay. You knew that, he knew that, and neither of you risked it. You made use of your time, and John was slow to come back, so you knew you had plenty. You reached into your bag for the outfit you had snuck with you, somehow getting it past Bro without him seeing when it came in the mail. You excitedly tear off the packaging, opening it quickly to reveal the uniform that was now in your possession. You smirked as you locked John’s door, changing into the skirt hastily, then throwing on the sailor fuku. It was rather frilly, and that made you chuckle. You walked over to the mirror to brush yourself off, pulling on the matching pink thigh highs that were decorated with small bows on each side. Damn, you looked fucking amazing. You adjusted your shades and unlocked the door, sitting on John’s bed and crossing your legs as you waited for him to come back.

“Hey Dave sorry I took so long the microwave is having some pro-” He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you, mouth agape and dropping the bag of chips on the ground. You had him. You knew it for sure. He was all yours from this moment on. You gave a smirk, your lip twitching up just slightly when you caught that glimpse in his eye. 

“You gonna pick that up,” you said slickly, letting his name roll off your tongue slowly, “Egbert?”

“Dave, what the hell are you wearing?” You looked down at his pants and chuckled lowly. Looks like your plan was working faster than you thought, judging by the huge fucking bulge in his pants. You ran your fingers up your thigh, blinking a few times and tugging at your lip. 

“Don’t you like it John?” You asked, John practically trembling as he watched you. You had him in the bag and it made you proud. Good. This was working. You expected him to come sit by you, to stroke your face and kiss you the way he always did, but the look in John’s eye told you something different. He set down the drinks he had brought in, kicking the door shut and locking it swiftly. He had this demanding look in his eye when he approached you and you couldn’t tell if you were scared or enticed. You thought it was a little bit of both. When he shoved you on your back and kept his voice low, commanding you to ‘close your fucking eyes,’ you decided it was something you definitely enjoyed. You nodded, muttering a ‘Yes, sir,’ before snapping your eyes shut, rutting your hips against him. 

You realized you were in deep shit when he slammed your hips against the bed and made a low roar that stroke your inner core. You froze and decided it might be better to let him do what he wanted right now. 

“Lift. your. arms.” He purred, commanding you with ease. You complied, lifting your arms up and over you head. John leaned up and took off his belt. You knew because you could hear him, the rattle of the buckle as he took it off quickly. You were anxious, wondering what the hell he was going to do. Your suspicions were confirmed when he wrapped the belt around your wrists, locking it in it’s smallest setting, which was a little too big for you, but even still you couldn’t squirm out of it. At least not when you tried, which you did, only to receive a displeasured noise from John.

“Are you going to be good for me now?” 

You shuddered as the words were whispered into your ear, letting out a small noise even you didn’t know you were able to make. You felt his tongue, wet and hot, slithering around the shell of your ear and your toes curled. He had you right where he wanted you, and fuck, that was where you wanted to be. You nod slowly, swallowing hard, leaving your mouth agape and allowing your tongue to slip out and plead for more. You used every amount of requisition in your body because fuck, you needed him in you right now. You needed him to fuck you right now. 

He moved, kissing down your front and tugging at your pants, sliding them off with ease. He was good at this, you had to admit. He was amazing. You writhed against the bindings, wanting to comb your fingers through his black curls. You whined a bit when you couldn’t staring down at him when pushed up your skirt. Fuck, when did he get his pants off? Because all you could see now was his erection, and god was he huge. He hovered over you, and you panted, wanting him to just get /on/ with it because god, shit, you needed him NOW. All he was doing was standing there, staring at you, and fuck. You opened your eyes. And he could see you had. He scowled. 

“I told you to keep your eyes closed, Dave.” He said flatly, not moving at all. “I thought you said you were going to be good.”

You feel yourself completely break, moaning and whining, “I’ll be good, John I promise just, god, John,” you whimpered, losing probably every ounce of pride you had, “fuck me, John. Please. Shit…”

He smirked, replying slyly with that teasing tone again, “I don’t think you deserve it. Being such a bad boy and all, not listening to me…” 

“John.” You wanted to scream his name, but god knows if his dad came home or not. “Please. Please fuck me. I’ll be good, John. I’ll listen. I’ll do whatever you tell me. Just fuck me now, god I want you inside me, please…” There were tears in your eyes and it was just now you realized how pathetically desperate you were. John moved to grab a bottle from under the bed, and you sighed, relieved but eager, because you knew you were getting what you wanted. John didn’t bother slicking up his fingers today. Shit. You knew this was going to hurt. He rubbed the lube over his erection, gasping softly before ripping off your glasses and pressing against your entrance, hiking your legs up on his shoulders. 

He didn’t even ask you if you were ready before thrusting into you, hard and all at once. You couldn’t muffle yourself due to the bindings, so you actually yelled out in pain and pleasure. John was nice enough to give you a bit of time to adjust, leaning down to kiss your lips and cheeks, whispering sweet nothings and reassurements to you. You whimpered against him, nodding to tell him you were ok. You wondered if this was worth it, but when he started thrusting into you, hitting your prostate just right, you clenched your eyes closed and started moaning in time with him. 

John grunted with every thrust going harder, faster, heeding every request you begged so desperately for. You wanted to move your hands, god, you wanted to grip his hair and kiss him and tell him how great he was and how you promised to always be a good boy for him so he wouldn’t have to punish you. And fuck, when he started pumping your cock with his hand, you couldn’t take it anymore. 

John let out loud moans, thrusting and hitting your sweet spot each and every time. He warned you when he was close, cussing and biting down onto your shoulder, which made you yelp softly in midst of your moans. It took a moment before John came, quickly, shooting into you and fuck, he didn’t even use a condom so that was going to be a bitch to clean out. You couldn’t help but cum after with a shout, coming down from your high and trying to catch your breath.

John waited a minute, the two of you laying on each other in a white and sticky mess. After pulling out, he layed on you and untied your arms, resting on your chest. He stroked your cheek lovingly, giving you a weak smile.

“I love you, Dave.” 

And you gave a small smile back, to the one person who meant literally everything in the world to you, to the one you wanted to spend forever with, whispering,

“Love you too, Egbert.”


End file.
